


Eyes On The Prize

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Community: seasonofkink, Competition, Eye Gazing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pervertibles, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Games, Silence, Staring, Teasing, gaffer tape, smacking, unusual positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg brings two of his boys together to compete for his affections, and for the chance to fuck him later.





	Eyes On The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Unusual Positions' for Season of Kink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html). 
> 
> I blame this fic entirely on Russell and his ridiculous sex games jokes, and my own pedantic need to figure out what was in that bag, and, well, this is what happened. I’m sorry. XD
> 
> Also, this might become a series if I can think of anything more to add to it.

“Alex, would you read the task please?”   
  
Alex looked at Greg expectantly, though he did wonder how he was meant to open it now that his hands were bound behind his back. “Sure, would you open it for me, please, sir?”  
  
Greg glared at him, but did remove the seal for him and held it for him to read.   
  
Alex shifted, trying to get comfortable. “With your cock remaining in contact with the football between your legs at all times, maintain an erection for as long as possible. Your hands must remain bound behind your back. Longest time wins.”  
  
“I mean, you love football, Russell, so this should be a walk in the park for you, right?” Greg said, unable to resist ruffling Russell’s hair.   
  
“Yeah, piece of cake, you prick. Why’d you have to gaffer us up, anyway? That’s gonna fucking tear my skin off afterwards,” Russell said.  
  
“Well, if you’re going to complain, you can do it in silence, and maintain eye contact with me at all times. I mean, I can keep making this harder for you, so I’d just keep quiet at this point, yeah?” Greg said.  
  
“I mean, he does have a point, sir. I would have preferred handcuffs,” Alex said, unafraid to complain along with Russell about the gaffer tape.  
  
“Alright, any time you break eye contact will result in at least one really good smack, yeah? So don’t complain to me about the gaffer. Tell that to Russell. He brought all our lovely toys for us, didn’t you?” Greg said, looking at Russell.  
  
“Yeah, but you gave me a vague list of things to buy and fifty quid, you never said what they were for,” Russell protested.  
  
“Well, no, that would’ve spoiled all the fun, wouldn’t it? Now, are you two going to pipe down? You’ve got work to do. Any more complaints, and I’ll gaffer your ankles as well,” Greg said.  
  
Alex almost spoke, but decided against it. He glanced at Russell, and silently willed him to be quiet. This was going to be hard enough without Greg adding more obstacles in their way. Russell, to his credit, did remain quiet, shifting a little to make sure the ball was as close to his cock as possible.   
  
“Alright, are we ready then? Are we all looking at me?” Greg said, taking one more moment to make sure their cocks were in place. “Your time starts now.”  
  
Alex watched as Greg reclined on the bed to watch them as he began moving, trying to figure out the best way to get hard as quickly as possible. He wanted to catch a glance at Russell to see how he was doing it, but he didn’t want to risk that smack. He knew how hard Greg could hit if he really wanted to. That was enough to keep his eyes firmly on his master.  
  
The task had seemed easy when he’d read it out, but it was not easy in practice. Trying to get enough friction to keep the ball still so he could thrust against it wasn’t easy, and without his hands, he was forced to hold it with his legs, and that just didn’t quite work out as well as he’d hoped. There was no comfortable position for him to be in, and it definitely wasn’t arousing. He was getting hard, but he was sure it was just out of spite. The only joy was seeing Greg lie there, lazily stroking his cock, clearly enjoying their suffering.   
  
“He’s doing better than you, Alex. Come on, I know you can get aroused by anything. Keep up!” Greg teased.  
  
Distracted, Alex looked down for the briefest of moments and the retaliation was immediate as Greg slapped his shoulder hard.   
  
“Eyes on me, Alex,” Greg reminded him and grasped his cock hard, just to keep him focused.   
  
Alex gasped as his cock hit the ball, wanting desperately to respond to him, but knowing better than to risk another slap. He adjusted his position and continued thrusting, staring angrily at Greg. What he really wanted to do was curl up over it and keep it in place with his chest, but there was no way to do that without getting smacked, because he’d end up staring at the floor. He felt off-balance so many times, his bound hands not very useful in keeping him steady as he rocked on the carpet, which was threatening to give him carpet burns on his bare skin. He wasn’t happy about that, either.   
  
Alex felt this might be a lot easier if he’d had his wrists bound in front of him, rather than behind his back. He might’ve been able to hold the ball in place and still look at Greg. He thought about kneeling, but it would be far too easy to let the ball roll away from him with nothing to prop it up against, so he stayed as he was.   
  
The problem was the more he stared at Greg, and watched Greg enjoying their struggle was that it was turning him on, and it wasn’t just thrusting out of spite anymore. Greg was taking full advantage of their staring and was teasing them mercilessly. Alex tried so very hard not to be distracted by the sight of his master fucking himself with a dildo, or because they were so close to the bed, trying not to look down at his feet as he attempted to break their concentration or steal their balls away to force a winner. Alex had to hold on with an iron will, and with an iron grip, ignoring the way his master was touching his cock with his toes.   
  
Then he heard Russell swear, and it took all his discipline and training not to look away from Greg as he stepped off the bed to smack Russell. He heard the slap and wondered how badly he was doing.   
  
“Fuck, not so hard, man! I’m not the one who likes being hit!” Russell protested.  
  
“Well, you did just lose, so I guess that means I get to fuck Alex, and not you. I did say to keep quiet, and you managed to lose the football, so that’s it. You’re out,” Greg said.  
  
“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. That better not leave a bruise, you prick,” Russell said.  
  
“I know how to leave bruises, and trust me, that won’t bruise. It might just sting for a while though. Go put some ice on it if you’re that worried, but serves you right for not listening to your master, Russell,” Greg said.  
  
“Fuck, sorry, sir,” Russell said, remembering his place.   
  
Alex allowed himself a smile as he watched his master release Russell from the gaffer and helped him up. He still couldn’t bring himself to look away from him, even though the game was over, secretly knowing he was just trying to prove how good a servant he was to Russell, how much better he was at serving their master.   
  
“If you’re going to go off and lick your wounds, that’s fine, but if you dare touch your cock, I’ll gaffer your hands again, yeah?” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir, I won’t touch my cock, sir,” Russell said, remembering to sound subservient.  
  
“Alright, off you go. I’ll deal with Alex,” Greg said.  
  
“I’ll win next time, Alex, just you wait,” Russell said, giving Alex a glare as he left.   
  
Alex didn’t look at him, but kept his gaze on his master, refusing to speak until addressed, just like he’d been taught.   
  
“Well, who’d have thought you were going to win that one, hey, Alex? Come on, I’ll get you out of that tape, and then I can give you your prize,” Greg said.  
  
“Thank you, sir, that would be wonderful, sir,” Alex said, secretly pleased that he had won because he felt that, at last, he had proved he was definitely the most special boy out of all of Greg’s special boys, and no one could take that away from him. I mean, Greg wouldn’t make him compete against them all, would he?   
  
As Alex caught sight of his master’s face then, he saw the glee in his eyes, and something told him this wasn’t over yet. 


End file.
